Christmas
by HanFord
Summary: One shot - universo alternativo La navidad de 1986 promete, y para Han todo puede correr a su favor para pasar unas fiestas inolvidables con Leia, todo empezará bien si el arbol de navidad está encendido, ¿La fuerza estará de su lado? O se enfrentará a la furia de Darth eh Anakin skywalker. Fic de navidad tarde pero publicado en los dos años de Carrie y Debbie


_DISCLAIMER: Esto no me pertenece, le pertenece a George Lucas o a Disney, la cosa es que no soy yo la dueña (si lo fuera yo SI escucharía a los fans)._

 _Fic de Navidad que estoy pensando en pasar al inglés pero sé que me llevara tiempo, en fin, disfrute haciéndolo y está basado en cómo es la navidad en mi ciudad, en un capítulo de That 70¨s Show y en una historia real que me contó un amigo de mi padre transcurrida en los 80 jaja espero lo disfruten!_

El sol se estaba poniendo, una linda tarde naranjada casi simboliza las fechas que se están viviendo y más específicamente celebrando en una calle de la ciudad de los Ángeles donde se respiraba un aire de fiestas, hoy especialmente el 23 de diciembre de 1986 no cae nieve, pero es suficiente con el espíritu que todos en la ciudad tienen, evidenciado por la agitación en las calles llenas de personas que corren de aquí para allá comprando todo lo que necesitan para la celebración en compañía de sus familias que vienen de otros lados del país, todos en espera de pasar unos días de vacaciones para recibir el año 1987 como se debe.

En la calle anteriormente mencionada hay especialmente una acumulación de energía, energía juvenil brindada por los chicos locales, con risas y escándalo y un balón que de vez en cuando pateaban, estaban "Biggs" Darklighter Wedge Antilles, Wes Janson, Derek Klibian o "Hobbie" (Odia su primer nombre nadie sabe porque), además de Cassian Andor, Bhodi Rook y Kes Dameron todos reunidos disfrutando las vacaciones de la universidad, la mayoría van a la misma, sin embargo, muchas veces no pueden verse debido a las responsabilidades universitarias y las fiestas locas a veces no son lugar para hablar, estos días de tranquilidad y buena energía valían cada segundo.

Al otro lado de la calle al frente de la casa más grande, más bien mansión, se estaciona una camioneta negra de la cual salen primero una mujer hermosa y con aires de pura elegancia, casi al mismo tiempo se baja un hombre de barba y mirada amable y sabia, cargando algunas cosas se bajan dos jóvenes un lindo chico de lindos ojos claros y una hermosa chica de largo cabello moreno finalmente el patriarca hace su aparición intimidante como siempre, la familia Skywalker conformada por Anakin Skywalker un empresario de los más altos rangos más específicamente, segundo al mando de _Empire_ , una empresa de finanzas que maneja prácticamente toda la ciudad, tiene una reputación de justo pero severo ganándose el apodo de "Darth Vader" su familia es todo su contraste, su amable esposa Padme Amidala - Skywalker proporciona una calidez que le da confianza a todo el que su esposo intimida y los inseparables gemelos Luke y Leia tenían una energía fabulosa a pesar de que Leia tenía un poco del carácter de su padre le ganaba su amabilidad e inteligencia además de su apariencia claro, junto a ellos había un socio de Anakin y viejo amigo Obi Wan "Ben" Kenobi un afamado empresario y activista que pasara con la familia las fiestas, la familia Skywalker era poderosa pero no arrogante totalmente capaz de vivir junto a otras personas y planear la mejor fiesta anual de navidad junto con amigos y socios.

\- Oigan, Hey- Wes grito una vez que vio a los gemelos

\- Luke, Leia vengan - le siguió Wedge, de los más cercanos a los gemelos.

Luke y Leia levantaron la mano a modo de saludo, sin embargo, una mirada de su padre les hizo dar cuenta de que no estaba muy feliz con la idea de que salieran y es que aunque no lo demuestre Anakin estaba tratando de pasar cada segundo con sus dos hijos que ya se habían ido a la universidad.

\- Pá, por favor - Luke hizo un puchero y casi berrinche, Leia le dio una mirada de esas que dice "Papi nunca me niega nada".

\- Mmm No…

\- Oh vamos Anakin, deja que vayan y se distraigan, están en vacaciones que van a hacer aquí encerrados - Ben salió en defensa de los chicos un punto más de porque lo adoraban

\- Si cariño igual yo voy a hacer la cena y ustedes van a hablar de no sé qué negocios, vayan amores salgan -

\- Gracias mamiiii- dijeron al mismo tiempo en modo de broma los gemelos.

\- De acuerdo, pero cuando esté lista la cena entraran, no sé cuál es la insistencia de estar todo el tiempo en la calle - Anakin frunció el ceño y entro, Ben solo se lo quedaba mirando recordando la juventud de Anakin y como era en esos tiempos _"papá hipócrita"_ pensó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Chicos! -

\- Que pasa Luke - Biggs saludo con un apretón y abrazo a Luke, tenía días sin verlo.

\- Oye Leia mírame he perfeccionado mis pasos - Dijo Hobbie a la vez que hacía unos pasos del baile de Michael Jackson en la canción "Beat it", siempre ha tenido un pequeño enamoramiento hacia Leia, pero ella nunca le prestó atención y menos en este momento, aun así impresionarla valía la pena.

\- Lindos, a ver los demás - Dijo Leia bastante divertida.

\- Olvídalo amigo, siempre vas a bailar como el blanco heterosexual que eres - dijo Bhodi a la vez que todos se reían a carcajadas.

\- Oye apenas y soy blanco - otras carcajadas llenaron el grupo, la verdad es que a Hobbie la cultura del rap y soul le había pegado un poco.

\- Ay no, de nuevo creyéndose un Bestie Boy? - Se escuchó una fuerte voz femenina.

\- Por lo menos no me creo Cyndi Lauper – Devolvió en burla Hobbie

Lo del "Bestie Boy" lo dijo Amilyn Holdo que tenía su cabello de un color distinto por lo menos cada mes, junto a ella venían Jyn Erso y Shara Bey amigas de Leia y del grupo en general y obviamente eran mucho más que amigas para algunos del grupo.

\- ¿Dónde estabas cielo?, no te pongas a caminar mucho – Dijo kes Dameron a su novia mientras la abrazaba.

\- Estoy embarazada, no en medio de un cáncer terminal – Le respondió Shara, y es que si, está embarazada de tres meses, Kes se desmayó cuando se enteró, los demás se asustaron y se empezaron a escuchar rumores de que se tenían que casar obligados, pero la verdad es que Kes y Shara aparte de ser los mayores del grupo, llevan mucho tiempo juntos y adoran la idea de formar una familia aunque sea muy pronto, los demás están emocionados por la llegada y peleando la posición de futuros padrinos.

\- Si, o es que vas a hacer de esos que vigilaran cada paso como un loco controlador – Jyn cruzo los brazos y puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Ciertamente alguien necesita vigilar los tuyos baby – Cuando Wedge dijo esto los chicos estallaron en carcajadas y las chicas pusieron sus ojos en blanco, Leia y compañía eran fervientes feministas y aunque los chicos las apoyaban y compartían su ideal a veces hacían sus bromas, Jyn en especial se sonrojo un poco al ver la pequeña sonrisa de Cassian.

\- Ciertamente Shara Bey sigues siendo la misma solo que con una panza que crecerá terriblemente, si los hombres quedaran embarazados serian un poco más que inútiles – Leia sonrió cuando dijo esto.

\- Hablo la jefa chicos así que tiene razón – Biggs declaro hace tiempo cuando tenían más o menos 15 años que Leia era la líder del grupo y nadie contradijo ese razonamiento, ni ella misma.

\- Piensa rápido Bhodi – Wes le lanzo el balón de tal manera que casi le da en la cara a Cassian, no paso pero tiro su cigarro y Bhodi solo se empezó a reír.

\- Cuidado imbécil – Cassian saco otro de la cajetilla.

\- Uhhh ustedes no tienen reflejos de nada – Amilyn se rio mientras tomaba el balón y pateaba, en menos de un segundo, ella y el resto de los chicos excepto Bhodi se pusieron a jugar, Leia era buena jugando pero no quería ensuciar su vestido blanco favorito, Bhodi, Jyn, Shara y ella se sentaron en la cera a ver el partido.

\- ¿Leia dónde estabas antes?, tuviste que ver como en un ataque hormonal Shara Bey insulto a un tipo y lloro porque tomo la orden incorrecta de su malteada – Jyn adoraba esas situaciones.

\- Yo hago eso todo el tiempo y no estoy embarazado – Bhodi presumió a su manera al decir eso, Jyn solo lo abrazo, adoraba a ese chico.

\- Mira quien viene Leia – Shara Bey uso un tono pícaro y Leia supo quién era antes de voltear.

Hacia ellos se dirigía Han Solo un guapo chico de cabello castaño, alto y con aire que decía hombría en cada rincón complementada con una sonrisa pícara, a su lado venia Chewbacca o "Chewie", un estudiante extranjero bastante alto y peludo e inseparable con Han, su aspecto puede ser amenazante pero la verdad es que es una bola de algodón.

\- Ay ciertamente ese hombre es sexo andante – Bhodi miraba con deseo y las demás se reían adorando tener un amigo Gay.

\- Hola Cariño – Han sonrió parándose frente a Leia

\- Hola - Leia se paró y se lanzó para darle un enorme beso, los demás tenían cara de nauseas debido al pegajoso beso con lengua que Han y Leia se empezaron a dar (la cara de Shara Bey no tenía nada que ver con ellos), pero sonrieron.

\- Como están – Chewie dio un saludo general y una vez que Leia y Han se separaron, la tomo y la levanto en brazos como suele hacer siempre.

\- Hey tenemos dos jugadores más – Grito Luke

\- Chewie en mi equipo, nadie puede tumbarlo – Hobbie reclamo a Chewie

\- Nooo, en el mío – Discutió Wes

\- Iré con el que me regale una cerveza después – Chewie se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- Yo después chicos – Agarro de la mano a Leia listo para llevársela un segundo.

\- Uyyy, usen protección –

\- Ay por Dios Wedge – Leia y Luke dijeron esto al mismo tiempo a la vez que Han sonreía.

\- Vámonos amor – Han y Leia se dirigieron a un pequeño parque acompañados del jaleo de los niños, sentados en una banca uno frente al otro Han saco de una bolsa que traía un combo de McDonald's Leia los amaba, eran su "placer culposo", claro después de él.

\- Que hiciste hoy amor – Han la veía encantado dando un mordisco muy poco femenino a su hamburguesa.

\- Fui de compras con mamá, papá y Luke, recogimos a Ben Kenobi en el aeropuerto y ya tengo mí vestido para la fiesta de mañana –

\- Oh si, la fiesta de mañana – Han estaba desanimado por ese hecho y es que la idea de venir a los ángeles fue para pasar con Leia estas fiestas, sin embargo, Leia aún no se anima a presentarlo formalmente a sus padres y es que a ambos les preocupa la razón de Anakin, Han, específicamente teme morir.

\- No me mires así amor, sabes que puedes ir solo como un amigo de Luke –

\- Quiero ir allá, besarte y estar contigo toda la fiesta, no solo como un amigo de Luke –

\- Han sabes como es mi padre –

\- Entonces cuéntale sobre nosotros… o es que todavía te avergüenzas de mí princesa – Leia conocía ese tono cuando decía princesa, no de la manera tierna, si no con sarcasmo, como cuando lo conoció y el intentaba salir con ella y ella lo rechazaba porque no tenía ni idea de cómo salir con un tipo como Han, era ese tono cuando normalmente estaba dolido.

\- No tu sabes que no Nerf Herder, pero creo que ya papá averiguo sobre ti, nos ha visto por ahí y no de una buena manera –

Han sabía que su pasado iba a ser un problema tarde que temprano y es que el no nació en una cuna de rosas, es de New York, vivía en un hogar de acogida en el Bronx y se empezó a meter en asuntos no muy legales una vez que estuvo en la adolescencia pero siempre supo que esa no era su vida, era ser piloto, ese era su sueño uno que obviamente costaba dinero y una vez que logro reunir lo suficiente se fue a una escuela de aviación aledaña a una universidad prestigiosa, normalmente los de la escuela y la universidad iban a las mismas fiestas, Han seguía "Trabajando" para su sustento y no planeaba dejarlo, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a esa vida, eso fue hasta que conoció a Leia.

\- No discutamos ahora y no ese asunto por favor, más bien dime que hiciste tú hoy – Dijo mientras le daba el ultimo mordisco a su Hamburguesa, Leia realmente no quería pelear, solo gozar este momento con él.

\- Ya sabes, fui a llevar un…. Encargo –

\- ¡Han! –

\- Cariño sabes que no puedo quedarme con Lando sin ayudarle un poco – Han se queda con Lando Calrissian un amigo que se mudó hace tiempo acá y que tiene un casino-disco que maneja algunas cosillas torcidas.

\- Prometiste que dejarías de contrabandear –

\- Si, cuando consiga empleo amor o de que otra manera, espero que me pagues muy bien cuando sea tu piloto personal y tengas que ir a esos viajes de senadora que tendrás –

Leia puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió un poco, realmente no juzgaba a Han por lo que hacía pero no estaba de acuerdo tampoco sobre todo porque le daba miedo, sabía que eran muy peligroso esos negocios.

\- Entonces ten cuidado y Lando te pone a hacer mucho casi no te he visto estos días –

\- Siempre mi vida y tú no hables, papi vader no te ha soltado para nada y tampoco a Luke – Han soltó una risita picara cuando dijo eso.

\- No le digas así y solo está tratando de aprovechar todo el tiempo con nosotros –

\- Pues yo quiero aprovechar mucho tiempo contigo, ese tiempo que no he tenido hace muchos días – Después de decir esto Han la acerco y beso su cuello, la verdad es que no han tenido tiempo para hacer el amor debido a los exámenes finales que se dieron antes de las vacaciones que los dejaban agotados y de que en estos días no han podido verse ya que Leia no ha encontrado la manera de escaparse de casa, su padre siempre duerme muy tarde, es su horario favorito para hacer las cosas.

\- Amor basta – Dijo ella en medio de risas solo para alejarlo y tomar su boca en un beso apasionado solo se separaron cuando notaron que todo se ilumino, oscureció y todas las decoraciones navideñas de las casas hicieron presencia, así como el alumbrado del parque que el gobierno puso para estas fechas.

\- ¿Tus padres saben que ellos pagan estas súper luces navideñas con impuestos? – Han ama cuestionar al gobierno más para molestar a Leia que por decirlo enserio.

\- Ja Ja mucha gracia, si lo saben –

\- Chicos – Sus amigos se acercaban a ellos y Hobbie hablo con su enérgica voz – Estábamos hablando y decidimos que haremos nuestra propia fiesta de navidad mañana.

\- Tú y Wedge lo decidieron, los demás dijimos que si cuando hablaste de alcohol – Jyn se cruzó de brazos y Cassian se rió con ella.

\- Jugo de Naranja natural para Shara Bey – Kes resalto mientras su novia ponía los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Es enserio? – Leia no podía creer el nivel de ocurrencia de sus amigos.

\- Si – Biggs hablo con mucho entusiasmo – Los padres de Wes estarán en la fiesta en la casa de ustedes – Dijo señalando a Luke y Leia.

\- Y no tienen problemas con dejármela, será más o menos a las 11 ya saben después de las cenas navideñas y estar un rato con la familia y obviamente Han nos conseguirá todo lo necesario para que la diversión este completa, si sabes de lo que te hablo – Dijo Wes guiñándole un ojo a Han.

\- Si, obvio –

\- Oigan, hay que ver si nos dejan – Leia planteo lo que posiblemente pasaría cuando le dijeran a su padre.

\- Eso mismo les dije yo – Dijo Luke con exasperación.

\- Por Dios, son adultos – Wedge se aseguró de resaltarlo

\- Bueno, en realidad vamos a cumplir 20 –

\- ¡Adultos! – Exclamaron todos los chicos haciendo callar a Luke.

\- No creo que Darth Vader entienda ese razonamiento – Amilyn dijo esto y todos rieron.

\- Ay basta – Los gemelos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero divertidos.

\- De acuerdo preguntaremos – Leia no término de decir eso cuando escucho que gritaban su nombre y el de su hermano.

\- Hay que ir a cenar – Luke camino

\- ¿No me invitas? – Bhodi dijo a su lado

\- No –

\- Cariño – Han detuvo a Leia después de que todos se alejaran – Realmente quiero estar contigo esta noche por favor inténtalo.

Leia ha estado pensando un plan hace días pero no estaba segura, de todas formas ella sabe que vale la pena intentarlo.

\- Han ya sabes que mi padre es un animal nocturno, pero ha estado haciendo muchas cosas estos días, hoy especialmente tal vez duerma temprano -

\- Ajaaaa – Empezó a decir Han esperanzado.

\- Moriremos por esto, pero tengo un plan, sabes que no puedo ir muy lejos así que tendrás que entrar a la casa –

\- Uy peligroso, me gusta – Leia puso los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de Han.

\- Llega un poquito antes de las 12 tengo la esperanza de que papá ya se haya dormido, pero, la prueba estará en el árbol de navidad –

\- ¿El árbol de navidad? – Han recordó que los Skywalker tienen un árbol de navidad enorme en una ventana que da para la calle, todos pueden verlo, es tan luminoso que según Leia cuando su padre se queda despierto hasta tarde lo apaga porque todas esas lucecitas y sus melodías le estorban.

\- Ya sabes que si el árbol está apagado es porque mi padre esta abajo haciendo quien sabe qué, pero, si el árbol esta encendido es porque subió a su habitación temprano, mama ira con él y Ben Kenobi dijo que estaba cansado por el viaje así que la planta de abajo estará sola –

\- Entrare solo si el árbol de navidad esta encendido, listo cariño -

\- Leia – Luke llamo a su hermana.

\- Te veré más tarde amor, Te amo – Leia le dio un beso rápido y corrió.

\- Lo sé – Han le respondió con el juego de palabras que los dos utilizan siempre y que es tan divertido, lo aman.

_/_

Han revisaba el reloj a cada segundo mientras estaba sentado en la barra libre junto a Chewie en la discoteca de Lando.

\- ¿Quieres relajarte por Dios? – Chewie tomaba de su cerveza y trataba de calmar a su amigo

\- No puedo –

\- Sabes Han, jamás pensé que fueras inepto pero resulta que eres eso y hasta estúpido – Lando el amigo de Han un chico guapo de piel oscura que estaba con ellos no podía creer lo que este canalla iba a hacer- ¿Cómo carajos crees que te vas a meter en el castillo, follarte a la princesa y salir sin que el rey te descubra y te corte la cabeza? –

\- Oye Leia tiene un plan convincente y no me la voy a "follar", no es cualquiera, voy a hacerle el amor

\- Ves Lando, te dije que era enserio, ella realmente lo tiene así – Chewie reía a expensas de Han

\- Han Solo está enamorado señores, que se haga un agujero en el cielo –

\- Y que te succione ese agujero, yo me quedare aquí con la madre de mis futuras hijas y serán mi reina y mis princesas –

\- Y además de eso, está en un ataque de romanticismo esto si es que es increíble – Por mucho que se burle, Lando nunca había visto a Han tan feliz, tendrá que conocer a esa chica.

El reloj marco las 11:45 pm y Han dio un salto, el negocio de Lando quedaba en la avenida, solo a una cuadra de la calle de los Skywalker, por lo tanto, iba a tardar más saliendo de la disco que estaba repleta, que llegando a casa de Leia.

\- Adiós Viejos –

\- Suerte – Lando y Chewie levantaron sus cervezas hacia Han al mismo tiempo.

Han apresuro el paso, no podía ir en el "Halcón Milenario", su viejo pero absolutamente veloz auto, ya que este hacía mucho ruido y en el barrio de ricos despertara a todo el mundo, incluyendo a Vader.

Llegando a la calle solo rogaba que el maldito árbol estuviera encendido, _SI_ , el árbol de navidad estaba en todo su esplendor iluminando gran parte del jardín, incluso casi llegando a la carretera.

Han se acercó a la puerta, que para sorpresa estaba medio abierta, empujándola un poco, inmediatamente sintió movimiento y Leia se la termino de abrir un poco, lo suficiente para que el entrara.

\- Si la cierro o abro totalmente, se activara la alarma – Leia lo recibió con un beso y lo llevo a un estudio que tenía un televisor enorme y estaba bastante alejado de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

\- Luke sube –

\- Oh porqueee, ya se va a acabar –

\- Viejo ¿Estabas con Leia viendo Sixteen Candles? – Han aguanto la risa.

\- Es una excelente película y ustedes ninfómanos no me van a deja terminarla – Subió refunfuñando.

\- Creo que realmente necesita un hermano – Han comento, luego sintió como Leia cerró la puerta del estudio y él se dirigió hacia el sofá – cama con un montón de mantas que al parecer Luke y Leia habían improvisado.

Han se lanzó al cómodo sofá y vio a Leia digerirse hacia él, se veía hermosa en la pequeña bata que resaltaba todos sus mejores atributos, ja su princesa fue lista, solo es levantarla y listo, los besos empezaron y las caricias, Dios se extrañaban mucho y en solo 2 minutos se lo estaban demostrando, los besos en el cuello eran la debilidad de Leia y cuando Han empezó a dárselos ella no pudo evitar los gemidos, se mordía el labio o besaba el hombro de Han para callarlos un poco, uno salió bastante fuerte cuando Han metió su mano por debajo de su bata.

\- Shhhh Cariño – Estaba a punto de hacer el mismo ruido cuando Leia metió su mano dentro de sus pantalones y empezó a acariciarlo, _Oh Santa Navidad_ , ya no aguantaba más así que bajo el cierre de su pantalón con un sonido sutil, prácticamente inaudible.

\- ¡PADME ESCUCHE ALGO! –

\- ¿Qué pasa Ani? – Se sobresaltó al ver la manera en que se despertó su esposo, el grito no fue a la única persona que despertó.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Ben Kenobi dio dos toquidos a la puerta.

Anakin se levantó de la cama como alma que lleva el diablo, abrió la puerta de la manera más dramática posible y vio a Ben desconcertado justo al frente de él y a su hijo en la puerta de su habitación, ni rastro de Leia.

Se movió hacia la habitación de su hijo y saco un bate de béisbol pero antes de salir, noto algo.

\- Luke, ¿Estas desnudo? – Dijo al ver a Luke envuelto en una sábana un poco transparente.

Luke miro a su padre, madre y prácticamente tío Ben esperar expectantes – Pues sí, es diciembre pero esto es los Ángeles hace mucho calor –

Anakin trataría ese asunto después, más bien bajo corriendo las escaleras solo para ver que el árbol que normalmente apagaba y ordenaba a todos sus familiares que apagaran estaba encendido y no solo eso sino que la claridad de las luces le hizo ver que la puerta definitivamente no estaba cerrada.

\- Hay alguien aquí adentro – Les dijo Anakin a Padme, Ben y Luke que estaban detrás de él, termino de bajar las escaleras para cerrar la puerta y ponerle clave a la alarma que empezó a sonar, entonces percibió un sonido que venia del estudio, salió corriendo hacia allá con el bate y sus familiares detrás de él.

\- Papá, papá no creo que sea nada, hay que volver arriba – Luke luciendo bastante nervioso se puso en frente de su padre.

\- Muévete señor desnudo – Luke se movió con un suspiro frustrado por el apodo de su padre.

Al abrir la puerta del estudio solo vio a su hija sentada en un sofá esponjoso aparentemente concentrada en una película.

\- Leia –

\- Hola papi – Leia dijo en un tono inocente y ocultando su muy transparente pijama, debajo de una manta.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? –

\- Oh, ya sabes no podía dormir así que baje y puse una película - Leia estaba siendo cautelosa pero su padre se movía como un animal buscando a su presa.

\- Hay alguien aquí Leia, puedo olerlo –

\- Papi pero, ¿De que estas hablando? –

\- Anakin cálmate no hay nadie aquí – Ben frunció el ceño por el paranoico de su amigo.

\- Vamos cariño – Padme trataba de calmar a su esposo – Hay que subir, Leia tú también sube ya es muy tarde y tu padre esta alterado –

Un ruido en el pequeño armario que estaba junto al estudio definitivamente puso a todos en alerta, Luke y Leia se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos mientras su padre se dirigía hacia la pequeña puerta.

\- Papiii no hay nada ahí, vamos a subir – Leia se levantó lo más veloz posible del sofá, pero su padre llego primero y al abrir la puerta una escoba casi golpea su cara solo para ver a un tipo con expresión de dolor y al verlo en la puerta… temor.

\- ¡TU! – Era esa… cosa que sus hijos habían traído de la universidad y que pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, especialmente con su hija, ya le envió a investigar todo y lo que le dijeron lo dejo ardiendo, el chico es… un traficante.

\- Me puedes decir ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí? – La respiración de Anakin era casi monstruosa.

\- Amm pues ya sabe… solo aquí – Luke y Leia se dieron golpes en la frente mentalmente por la respuesta de Han.

\- ¡Sal de ahí! – Padme hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba a su esposo gritar así.

Como un soldado Han salió del armario, Anakin lo miro a él y a Leia y solo dio con la respuesta en ese momento no sabe si quería llorar, gritar o matar ese chico… _hay Dios, su niña_.

\- Ahora, dame una razón para no convertirte en un adorno navideño de esos que se cuelgan en la puerta – Anakin miraba directamente a Han como para que leyera en sus ojos su sentencia de muerte.

\- Papi por favor no estaba pasando nada –

\- Leia ¿Me quieres explicar que hace este aquí? –

\- Mmmm es mi novio papi, se llama Han – Han la miro sorprendido y luego con una enorme sonrisa, sabe que no es el mejor escenario pero por lo menos no lo negó eso ya que eso si lo hubiera destruido.

\- ¿Qué? – Fue la respuesta de los tres adultos en la habitación

\- Mucho gusto señor, Soy Han Solo - Dijo extendiendo una mano que nunca fue recibida por Anakin.

\- Oh Hola – por el contrario Padme se acercó – Que atractivo Leia, porque no nos había presentado.

\- Solo llevamos 5 meses mamá – Dijo ella inventando una excusa rápida.

\- Demasiado tiempo Leia, tenías que por lo menos decirnos - Su madre parecía más ofendida por no conocer al chico que por el hecho de estar a estas horas en la casa.

\- Luke tu sabias de esto – Anakin miro a su hijo con severidad.

\- Ah pues, eh, ah – Mientras Luke tartamudeaba Han noto algo.

\- Oye Luke, ¿Estas desnudo? – Han pregunto con desconcierto.

\- Ahora no es el momento Han – Leia lo regaño.

\- Mucho gusto niño, yo soy Ben kenobi cuida bien a Leia – Ben se acercó a darle la mano.

\- Oigan cálmense todos, ¿Qué ahora le vamos a dar a este delincuente la bienvenida a la familia? -

\- Papi él no es un delincuente –

\- Eso lo decidiré yo –

\- Señor le juro que yo no –

\- ¡Lo decidiré mañana!, ahora es muy tarde y tengo un bate en la mano cualquier respuesta equivocada hará que lance tu cabeza fuera del estadio – Dijo señalando con el dedo a Han de forma severa.

\- Largo de mi casa, suban todos a sus habitaciones y tu – Dijo Anakin señalando a Luke – Ponte algo de ropa por el amor a todo lo bueno.

Al llegar a la puerta Padme y Leia despidieron a Han

\- Puedes venir mañana a almorzar, mi esposo hablara bien contigo – _Dios bendiga a esta mujer_ fue lo único que pensó Han.

\- Te veo mañana amor – Leia le dio un beso asegurándose de que su padre no viera.

\- Creí que iba a morir –

\- Vas a morir si no te vas ahora – Le recalco Luke

\- Adiós –

_/_

La mañana del 24 de diciembre nunca es fácil y pasajera para nadie, preparativos, compras a ultimas hora y aeropuertos abarrotados de personas, especialmente en una ciudad como esta es el panorama común, sin embargo, en la casa Skywalker se vivía una crisis del tamaño de un base espacial que podría destruir un planeta.

\- ¿COMO QUE LO INVITASTE A ALMORZAR? – eran las 10: 00 am y Anakin ya estaba gritando, _rayos no será un buen día para nadie_ , pensó Ben mientras leía el periódico.

\- Anakin deja de ser irracional y date cuenta de que debemos conocer al novio de nuestra hija- Padme le contestaba a su esposo mientras caminaba de aquí a allá en el jardín trasero preparando todo para la cena y fiesta navideña de esta noche.

\- No quiero que ese… traficante sea el novio de mi hija -

\- Si es por ti Leia nunca tendrá novio –

\- Y Leia que hace que no ha bajado de su habitación –

\- Está asustada porque le vas a gritar y regañar –

\- Como no quieres que lo haga, metió a un tipo a nuestra casa anoche –

\- Tal vez deberías hablar con ella y preguntarle porque lo hizo, sin necesidad de que los dos se alteren – Padme fue a contestar el teléfono que empezó a sonar justo en ese momento y decidió que la conversación se acabó.

Con un suspiro Anakin subió las escaleras y toco la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

\- Hola Papi – Leia realmente esperaba gritos pero su padre solo entro a su habitación viendo lo organizado que era, sus libros y demás pertenencias bien puestas en su lugar, Leia siempre tuvo el mejor potencial y siempre le ha decepciono un poco que no quisiera trabajar con él en la empresa, tenía a Luke claro que cada vez mejoraba más, pero la idea era sus dos hijos "Los Skywalker" entraran al negocio familiar, igual ella le había dicho que lo ayudara en muchos temas jurídicos de la empresa y sabía que se iba a destacar en la política como ningún otro lo ha hecho.

\- Repíteme otra vez, el nombre del muchacho – Anakin se sentó en la silla que tenía en su ventana mientras Leia estaba en su cama.

\- Han Solo – Esta vez se iba a grabar el nombre.

\- ¿Lo conociste en? –

\- La universidad, él estudia aviación al lado de la universidad –

\- Entiendo, llevan 5 meses cierto –

\- Si –

\- ¿Porque no nos habías dicho nada de él? -

\- Porque sé que a veces eres bastante pre juicioso papi, entonces ibas a decir que se viste como un delincuente y habla como... -

\- Sé que es un delincuente Leia –

\- ¡No Lo Es!, realmente no, tal vez antes pero es por la vida que tuvo, tenía que sobrevivir de cualquier manera pero quiere ser piloto y es lo único a lo que se dedica ahora, a estudiar – Leia creía en la prerrogativa de que los padres no deben saberlo todo y realmente sabe que Han no será así por siempre.

\- Leia por favor se sincera ¿Qué estaba pasando anoche? –

\- Nada papi, bueno, nos estábamos besando pero hasta ahí, aun no, aún no he, ya sabes – era lo peor hablar de esto con su padre, lo hablara después con mamá pero con papá… aún no está lista.

\- Vendrá a almorzar –

\- Por favor papi se bueno con el –

\- Mmmm lo intentare – Anakin salió de la habitación con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

_/_

Han quería ir a la baño pero no confiaba en que sus piernas podrían responder al levantarse de la mesa, temblaba, no podía disfrutar la deliciosa comida de la señora Skywalker o Padme como ella le dijo que la llamara, quería clavarle en la frente su tenedor a Luke cuando lo veía aguantar la risa por la situación y solo quería ser como el viejo Kenobi, ajeno a la situación pero disfrutando el espectáculo.

\- Entonces Han, ¿Qué edad tienes? – Anakin preguntaba en un tono de voz bastante grave y disfrutando un poco la situación.

\- 26 señor –

\- Un poco grande, no crees Leia –

\- No tanto papi –

\- De hecho me han dicho que parezco con menos edad –

\- Es cierto parece más joven – Ben hizo una de sus intervenciones.

\- Yo juzgare eso – Tanto Padme como Ben se dieron cuenta que Anakin solo jugaba, desgraciadamente para Han no era el caso.

\- Han me tome la libertad de ver tus antecedentes y digamos que no están muy limpios que digamos –

Han trago saliva

\- No crees que de verdad permitiré que estés con mi hija conociendo todo tu historial o ¿sí? – Anakin hablo más amenazante, mierda no llegare a año nuevo, Han empezó a rezar.

\- Señor yo… realmente he cambiado y soy consciente de que no merezco a su hija, no vengo de buena familia, ni soy un santo, ni soy muy educado, ni quiero ser empresario, pero quiero salir adelante, tengo un sueño y ahora veo a Leia como parte de eso, amo a su hija y tal vez piense que exagero pero quiero estar con ella – pauso un momento para mirar a Leia y tomar su mano – Quiero mi vida con ella, le guste a usted o no.

\- Awww ternurita – Luke se burlo

\- Basta señor desnudo –

\- Oh vamos papá –

\- Sabes Han, es el mismo discurso que un don nadie aspirante a empresario llamado Anakin Skywalker le hizo a la familia de una chica llamada Padme Amidala – Anakin miro a su esposa quien le dio una mirada cómplice.

\- Ósea queee –

\- Está bien, puedes ser el novio de mi hija pero no la toques hasta que se casen –

\- Sí señor, claro señor – Han quería saltar, Leia y el estaban a punto de darse un beso hasta que…

\- Y nada de besos en mi presencia –

\- Claro -

\- Te veo esta noche Han – Anakin se levantó de la mesa.

\- Invitado a la fiesta, felicidades eres parte de la familia – Ben comento siguiendo a Anakin

\- Frente a mí ya pueden besarse – Padme recogía los plato con ayuda de Luke y sonriendo ante el sonrojo de Han.

_/_

\- Creo que papá dijo que era el dueño de la empresa más antigua de la ciudad – Dijo Luke con un poco de ponche en su mano.

\- Pues se nota por sus arrugas – A Han si le dieron vino pero solo una copa y más suave de lo que está acostumbrado.

\- Yo no creo que este vivo – Leia dijo con preocupación mirando hacia abajo al igual que su novio y hermano, viendo a un pequeño hombre arrugado echo bola en un sillón, dormido (eso esperan), y con una extensión de luces navideñas verdes enredadas alrededor de su cuerpo.

\- Maestro yoda, maestro yoda – Empezó a llamar Luke después de preguntar su nombre a uno de los socios de su padre.

\- ¿Enserio ese es su nombre? – Pregunto Han

\- No lo sé, pero si con eso responde y da pruebas de vida por mi bien –

Leia empezó a sacudirlo con delicadeza hasta que un sobresalto hizo que el muy anciano abriera los ojos.

\- Toda la noche estaré aquí niños – Dijo el anciano de voz chillona y riendo.

\- El horror – Han solo tomo un poco de su vino.

\- Chicos creo que llevare al maestro yoda a dormir un poco – Dijo Ben mientras lo cargaba.

\- Pero de que hablas Obi Wan, estoy lleno de vida – Luke, Leia y Han solo observaban al anciano reír

\- Jmm y dicen que somos la generación de los locos – Han termino su copa de vino de un trago después de decir eso.

\- Han cariño, Luke y yo vamos a pedir permiso para la fiesta de Wes, si quieres tu trae todo con Lando –

\- No cariño iré a hacer presencia con tu padre –

\- Bien –

Dirigiéndose hacia Anakin quien hablaba con un empresario llamado Mace Windu, vio a sus hijos y le dijo a Mace que esperara un segundo.

\- Se te crecieron Anakin – Dijo riendo mientras se alejaba.

\- ¿Qué paso? –

\- Bueno pá – Luke buscaba las palabras correctas – Queríamos saber si podríamos…

\- Es sobre la fiesta que tiene su amiguito, el hijo de los Janson ¿Cierto? –

\- Papi solo será un rato –

\- Bien -

\- La traeré temprano señor –

\- Dije que está bien –

\- Por favor –

\- Cabezas de chorlito dije que pueden ir – Han, Luke y Leia no la creían

\- En serio – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Tal vez sea su madre que me mira desde allá, tal vez sé que comprendo que no quieren pasar navidad con un montón de empresarios aburridos, Tal vez he bebido mucho, solo vayan a la fiesta antes de que cambie de opinión –

Leia beso a su padre en la mejilla, Luke dijo eres el mejor y Han dijo "lo de Darth Vader es hasta exagerado" la cosa es que Leia lo saco de ahí rápido.

\- Voy por Lando, no tardo –

Luke y Leia tocaron la puerta y Wedge que era quien recibía a todos les abrió, la casa estaba llena de amigos y conocidos.

\- Oigan ustedes son la señal de que viene el alcohol, lo necesitamos pronto –

\- Si ya Han viene –

Entraron y buscaron sus grupos de amigos, la gente bailaba "Let´s go crazy" de Prince muy animados.

\- Cuidado con el árbol de navidad por Dios no se cuelguen en el árbol de navidad – Wes corría de un lado para otro asegurándose de que estos salvajes no destruyeran su casa.

\- Gran idea la suya de ofrecer su casa – Dijo Biggs gozando el momento.

Tocaron la puerta y Wedge corrió a abrir

\- Que tal viejo –

\- Que tal Han, Chewie y ehhh –

\- Mi amigo Lando el que suministra todo el alcohol –

\- Que tal – Dijo Lando con varias bolsas enormes escondiendo las botellas.

\- Bienvenido ahora y siempre viejo – Wedge los hizo pasar – Oigan - dijo levantando un Whisky – Que empiece la fiesta

Un grito en general de todos demostró la emoción, durante varias horas se repartían alcohol, bailes y según Hobbie "verdadero espíritu navideño" gritando esto mientras bailaba con una botella de brandy veterano al ritmo de "You Can Call Me Al" de Paul Simon.

\- En México todos salen a la calle y celebran la navidad con pura música de viejitos pero es música genial – Cassian compartía una historia digna de un ebrio con Han mientras Leia y las chicas junto con Bhodi bebían y reían.

\- Algún día me casare con ese hombre, seré la señora de Cassian Andor – Dijo una Jyn bastante ebria.

\- Creí que ibas a ser la señora de Harrison Ford – Amilyn dijo esto mientras se paraba a pedir una canción.

\- Chicas estuve pensado y me di cuenta de que tal vez eso no va a pasar –

\- No me digas – Dijo Shara Bey tomando su vaso de jugo natural – Kes me volverá loca.

\- Jyn vamos aprovecha esta noche con Cassian, sé que se va a pasar año nuevo a México con su familia – Leia animo mientras tomaba un trago.

\- Si chica ve y muévele el trasero – Bhodi empezó a molestar.

\- Créeme eso haré – Jyn se levantó y se fue a parar frente a Cassian justo cuando comenzó a sonar "Xanadu".

\- Los va a matar mañana –

\- Lo hará Shara Bey, lo hará – Dijo Bhodi mientras Leia reía.

\- Voy a ser padre viejo, voy a ser padre – Dijo Kes bastante ebrio en otra esquina de la casa mientras abrazaba a Lando.

\- Sera loco Dameron, ten toma otro – Hará que este chico que acaba de conocer disfrute la fiesta antes de que su próxima navidad sea darle regalos a un bebe que ni recordara sus primeros juguetes.

"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" sonó a petición de Amilyn, al segundo todos saltaban y bailaban y Hobbie grito, "por mí que se diviertan todo lo que quieran, amo a las chicas que se divierten".

\- Yo conozco a una que le gusta divertirse aunque no lo admita nunca – La voz de Han sonó por atrás de Leia.

\- Oye cuando no me divierto –

\- Mmmm que tal nunca –

\- Pues te iba a ser una propuesta divertida relacionada a lo que dejamos incompleto anoche pero… Leia se levantó del sillón de forma coqueta.

\- Oh cariño no me harás eso, pero creo que la habitación de Wes ya está ocupada o es que no ves que una parte de ti no está por ningún lado – Era cierto vio a Luke hablar con una peli roja y luego se esfumo, bien por él.

\- Se cuál es la habitación de invitados así que – Leia se acercó y le dio un beso – Vamos a divertirnos sinvergüenza - le dijo mientras lo jalaba hacia la planta de arriba riendo.

\- Si, Feliz Navidad a mí -

_/_

26 de diciembre, 1: 15 am

Anakin se paró frente a la puerta de su hijo con una olla y cucharon en su mano empezando a tocarla fuertemente.

\- Incendio, un incendio –

\- Que, cuando, donde, - Luke salió desnudo de la habitación con una manta apenas enrollada donde se debe, solo para ver a su padre con su típica mirada.

\- No solo te quemaras, te quemaras sin dignidad ni honor –

\- Oh vamos papá –

 _FIN_

 _Espero les haya gustado, aclarar que no soy de México pero un amigo de México me dijo que así celebran la navidad y es casi lo mismo a donde yo vivo bueno_

 _FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, RECIBANLO CON UN BATE EN SU PUERTA. :p_


End file.
